simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Battles
a limited-time game mechanics introduced on June 14, 2016 for the Superheroes 2016 Event. Players fighters of their own to complete against either Felon Groups appearing on their towns, or against their neighbours' heroes in order to win Brass Knuckles, Soilant Red or Crab Juice Cans (depending on the issue) as well as Finite Stones. Definitions ; Player : In this article player always refers to the person playing The Simpsons: Tapped Out. ; Fighters : Is used to refer to the characters allowed to participate in . Fighters There a total of 27 fighters that could unlocked at specific points during the event. Twenty one of them either Heroes or Villains, these the ones the player allowed to use for fighting in Felon Battles. The remaining 6 Felons, which the player for fighting in the Social Battles. In addition, both groups divide themselves in three types, muscle, brains and tech. This types interact with each other using the Rock-paper-scissors system, this mean that everyone have and advantage and a weakness overall. Muscle-types produces twice the regular damage against Brain-types, Brains-types over against Tech-types, and Tech-types do as well against Muscle-types. Considering the inverted cycle however, no changes over the standard damage takes place, meaning each fighter is affected by regular damage against over the types they have advantages. The following table gives an overview about all fighters. All heroes and villains the character or character and costume unlocked in order to be able to use them in battle. Fallout Boy, Pie Man, and Clownface require Who's the Boss Now? triggered, the rest needs Inch by Inch Pt. 1 completed in order to be used in . Felons the player to have started Releasing the Pressure, in order to use them. Heroes= |-|Villains= |-|Felons= *This items availability date depended on before or after the patch released on June 29th, 2016. Upgrades Heroes and Villains a total of five levels they could upgraded to. The following table shows the levels along with their upgrade cost. Starting a Battle As long as either one felon group was available in the player's town (felon battle) or the social timer was reset (social battle), a battle could started in order to obtain currencies to progress in the event. The first successful battle of the day namely First Win of the Day the player with both prize track currencies as well as finite stones, the timer for said bonus at the same time each day corresponding with the first successful battle the player participated in the event. The following table shows the rewards of said bonus. Felon Battles They be started at any point in time, provided the player's town at least one Felon Groups, and one non-fatigued hero or villain. A Felon Group could battled as many times as needed to defeat all three members of the group. Prize track currency and Finite Stones obtained from both a win and a lose, but the former higher amounts. The following table shows the rewards. Additionally, a bonus of 4 prize track currencies rewarded per opponent heart damaged. Social Battles Once the Releasing the Pressure quest is started, the player allowed to participate in 3 social battles per day, the timer reset 24 hours after of the first social battle of the previous day ended. As the case of the Felon Battles, rewards given per battle in the form of prize track currencies and finite stones. The following table shows the rewards. Additionally, a bonus of 4 prize track currencies rewarded per opponent heart damaged. Gallery Category:Superheroes 2016 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Miscellaneous